


Rebound TRADUCTION

by Sayuria



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Translation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 01:10:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1725680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayuria/pseuds/Sayuria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"S'il-te plait... S'il-te plait, arrêtes. Je n'en peut plus Kyo. Si tu me détestes, détestes moi. Mais ne ùe fais pas ça." Parce qu'être détester est ce qu'il y a de mieux s'il ne peut être aimer. C'est la pire histoire d'amour du monde. YAOI. TRADUCTION d'un fanfic en anglais de And Thus- I Fangirled, lien vers l'original à l'intérieur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rebound TRADUCTION

**Author's Note:**

  * For [And Thus-I Fangirled](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=And+Thus-I+Fangirled).
  * A translation of [Rebound](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/52934) by And Thus-I Fangirled. 



> Bonjour à tous, voici une traduction d'un fanfiction du même nom de And Thus-I Fangirled, publié sur fanfiction.net

Yuki inhala la fumée, dans le froid de cette soirée de novembre. Il la laissa pénétrer dans son corps. Le tabac, l'air froid, il attendait que l'aube se lève. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas dormi ? Vraiment dormis ? Surement depuis qu'il n'a plus dormi dans son lit. Donc, depuis qu'il avait ce torticolis au cou. Pas que le futon de Kakeru n'est pas confortable, il l'est tout autant que le canapé de Haru, mais il ne lui apporte pas le confort que lui donnerais son lit. Mais même celui-ci ne lui apportait pas le confort que pourrait lui procurer un compagnon.

Il laissa s'échapper la fumée qui s'était infiltrée dans ses poumons. Il regarda pensivement sa cigarette et posa sa tête sur la rambarde en bois de la terrasse de Kakeru. Son front s'imprégna du froid et resta dans cette position pendant ce qui lui sembla des heures. La porte s'ouvrit derrière lu et une main chaude vient lui taper le dos.

« Comment avance le cancer ? »

« Pas assez vite. » répondit Yuki. « Désolé, je t'ai réveillé ? Je pense que j'ai dû faire tomber quelque chose de ta table quand je me suis levé. Mais bon, pour ma défense, il y a tellement de bordel dans ton appartement que je ne pense pas que tu le remarqueras. »

Son ami rit avant de taper légèrement Yuki sur le bras. « Salaud. »

Ils restèrent sur le balcon à regarder le ciel devenir de plus en plus bleu, dans le silence total. Yuki finit sa cigarette avant de la jeter deux étages plus bas. Il se préparait à en allumer une autre quand une main vint couvrir son paquet.

« Tu en as eu assez. » Yuki était trop fatigué que pour protester, alors il lui lançât un petit regard noir avant de remettre son paquet dans sa poche. « Ce n'est pas sain, Yun. Tu dois dormir. »

« Je sais que je dois dormir. » répondit simplement Yuki, en frottant ses yeux ensommeillés.

« Et, ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas voir ta pauvre personne, mais je pense que tu dois vraiment remettre ta vie sur les rails, mon pote. »

« Dis-moi comment. » soupira Yuki. Parce que lui aussi voulait vraiment que sa vie s'arrange. Il voulait vraiment revenir à la maison, sans que Shigure ne lui lance ce regard plein de pitié. Il ne voulait pas non plus voir Tohru au bord des larmes. Il voulait pouvoir revenir à la maison, attraper ce satané chat par le col de sa chemise et lui crier dessus pour avoir gâché sa vie. Lui crier de la lui rendre parce qu'il était fatigué, vraiment fatigué et Kyo ne semblait pas vouloir l'aider. Il ne voulait même pas le haïr.

_Rend la moi, rend la moi._

_Ou au moins, regarde-moi._

« Oh et puis merde. » Yuki prit une nouvelle cigarette et l'alluma en tremblant. Le tabac rentra dans son organisme avec un immense soulagement.

« Mon pote, tu sais depuis combien de temps je rêve de t'asperger de parfum ? Tu fumes comme une vieille cheminée depuis des mois et crois-moi, tu sens pas la rose ! »

« Ne t'approche pas de moi avec du parfum. » Kakeru rit, mais très vite s'arrêta en voyant à nouveau les énormes cernes sous les yeux de son ami. « J'aimerais vraiment pouvoir faire quelque chose pour toi. »

« He, moi aussi j'aimerais bien faire quelque chose pour moi. » répliqua amèrement Yuki. « Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas… Je veux juste arrêter de penser à lui. » dit-il en reposant sa tête sur la rambarde. « C'est tout ce que je veux. »

Un grand silence s'installa entre eux.  
Kakeru se redressa, en se frottant la nuque.

« Tu sais, je ne sais pas vraiment ce que tu ressens. Maki et moi on est fou amoureux l'un de l'autre depuis le primaire. » dit-il avec un ton joyeux, parfaitement inapproprié. Yuki lui lança d'ailleurs un regard noir. « Mais… Je connais quelqu'un qui est passé par quelque chose de similaire. Quelqu'un qui voudrait bien qu'un certain prince la remarque. »

« De quoi est-ce que tu me parles ? »

« Et bien… vu que les choses ne marchent pas avec Kyon, et que je connais quelqu'un qui rêverait de t'accompagner pour un déjeuner et de sortir avec toi… »

« Kakeru, parle comme un humain s'il te plait. »

« Tu te rappelles de ma sœur ? »

Yuki cligna des yeux, surpris, avant de faire sortir la fumée de sa cigarette. « Est-ce que tu essaies de me caser avec ta sœur ? » Yuki tira à nouveau sur sa cigarette. « C'est pas un peu glauque qu'un frère propose ça ? »

« Hey, c'est juste ma demi-sœur, alors ce n'est qu'à moitié glauque ! » Yuki rit en entendant la réponse de son ami. « Mais sérieusement, qu'est ce que tu penses d'elle ? »

« Machi ? » Il réfléchit quelques instants. « JE n'ai jamais vraiment pensé à elle de cette manière. » Il s'étira. « Mais elle est sympa. Elle est… » Il prit un moment pour regarder le lever du soleil. « Elle… n'est pas lui. »

« Et c'est exactement ce dont tu as besoin pour l'instant. »

Yuki ne pouvait pas le nier.

« Oh, Yuki, tu es de retour ! »

« Je ne suis jamais vraiment parti Honda-san. Ta cuisine est bien trop bonne pour que je parte d'ici. » Tohru sourit, d'un de ses sourires sincères et soulagés.

« Je suis heureuse de l'entendre. » dit-elle en posant une de ses mains sur l'épaule de Yuki et l'amena dans la cuisine.

« Cela fait du bien de te revoir Yuki. Kyo commençait à s'inquiéter. » Comment faisait Shigure pour toujours dire ce qu'il ne fallait pas ?

« Oh, j'en suis sûr. » répliqua sèchement Yuki.

Et la porte s'ouvrit. Yuki hésita un moment, ses baguettes à mi-chemin entre son bol et sa bouche. Il sentit la bile monter et avala avec difficulté son riz, ne regardant pas le nouvel arrivant. Le silence remplit la salle pendant un moment, Shigure le rendant encore plus pesant en tournant bruyamment les pages de son livre. Kyo garda la tête baissée, ne saluant même pas le rat avec un cri ou une injure. Yuki sentit à nouveau son cou se bloquer et frotta longtemps sa nuque.

Tohru entra à nouveau dans la pièce, faisant son possible pour ne pas montrer sa gêne face à la situation. Elle salua Kyo avec un petit bonjour, ce à quoi il répondit par un grognement.

« Oh, j'avais oublié que j'avais allumé la bouilloire. » Elle sortit rapidement de la pièce, ayant véritablement oublié la bouilloire, et sans s'en apercevoir, Kyo leva la tête et son regard rencontra celui de Yuki. Le jeune homme aux cheveux gris avala sa salive avec difficulté, faisant passer cela pour sa nourriture et essaya d'ignorer le fait que son cœur battait à tout rompre, que sa bouche devenait sèche et que ses oreilles sifflaient.

À la place, il soutint le regard de Kyo et lui tira la langue, ce qui surprit grandement l'autre garçon, qui le regarda surpris.

Yuki détestait cela.

Alors, il prit le reste de son repas et le rapporta à la cuisine.

« C'était délicieux, Honda-san. »

« Oh, je suis contente que ça t'ait plu ! » répondit-elle avec un grand sourire. « Tu seras là pour diner ? » demanda-t-elle avec espoir. Yuki ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant tant d'enthousiasme.

« Non, pas aujourd'hui. »

« Oh ? Est-ce que tu vas… chez Haru ce soir ? » demanda-t-elle avec précaution.

« Non. » Yuki lui lança un sourire chaleureux et lui fit signe de s'approcher un peu avant qu'il puisse lui murmurer à l'oreille. « J'ai un rendez-vous. »

Elle se recula et mit sa main devant sa bouche.

« Vraiment ? » dit-elle, son inquiétude fondant comme neige au soleil face à sa réponse. Ses yeux se dirigèrent vers la pièce qu'ils venaient tous deux de quitter. « … Avec… »

« Avec une fille du conseil de classe. »

« Oh, vraiment ? » demanda-t-elle, curieuse. « Est-ce que c'est cette fille aux longs cheveux noirs ? »

« Non ! » répondit Yuki, tout secoué rien que de pensée à cela. « Non, elle est en deuxième année. Je pense que tu l'aimeras bien. »

« Je suis sûr que oui ! » répondit-elle avec un grand sourire. « Je suis heureuse pour toi. »

Yuki lui sourit et lui donna un rapide baiser sur le front avant de partir par l'autre porte de la cuisine pour aller à l'école. Elle sourit en le regardant partir. Et, toujours avec son immense sourire, elle rentra dans la salle à manger, le thé en main.

« Où est passé Yuki ? » demanda Shigure, en reposant son livre.

« À l'école je pense. »

« Ce sale rat sera là pour diner ? » marmonna Kyo tout en mangeant.

« Non ! » dit-elle tout sourire. Shigure fronça les sourcils.

« Et bien, tu sembles plutôt heureuse de la nouvelle. Tu sais quelque chose que nous ignorions Tohru ? » Tohru rit.

« Yuki a un rendez-vous avec une fille du conseil de classe ! »

« Oh, vraiment ? » dit Shigure, avec un petit sourire un coin, en regardant Kyo. « C'est merveilleux, n'est-ce pas petit chat ? »

« En quoi est-ce que ça me regarde ? »

Le sourire de Tohru s'évanouit instantanément et Shigure continuait de sourire derrière son livre.

Kyo ne finit pas son déjeuner non plus.

_« JE ne sais pas ce que tu veux que je te dise. »_

_« Je ne veux pas que tu dises quoi que ce soit. Je ne veux pas que tu me suives parce que Tohru t'a demandé de le faire. Je ne veux pas que tu t'approches de moi. »_

_« Et, j'essaie d'être gentil là ! »_

_« Je ne t'ai rien demandé. »_

_Yuki laissa s'échapper la fumée de sa cigarette et mit sa main libre devant ses yeux. Kyo lui lança un regard incertain. Ses mains tremblaient ainsi que le reste de son corps d'ailleurs, comme s'il allait s'enfuir en courant d'une minute à l'autre. Yuki espérait qu'il le ferait._

_« Bon, Kyo. Tu n'as rien à réparer. Tu n'as pas à t'occuper de moi. Tu m'as bien fait comprendre que tu n'en n'avais rien à faire. »_

_« Je n'ai pas… Je n'ai pas dit ça j'ai juste… » Kyo ne pouvait pas regarder Yuki dans les yeux. Tous les mots que Kyo prononçait brisaient un peu plus la façade que Yuki s'efforçait de maintenir pour cacher ses émotions._

_« Arrête, s'il te plait. Arrête »_

_« Arrête quoi ? Arrête de veiller sur toi ? Après tout… après toutes ces conneries que tu m'as dit ? » Kyo s'approcha. « Que tu ne savais plus dormir, et que tu… »_

_« ARRÊTE ! »_

_Kyo ne pouvait pas regarder Yuki dans les yeux même si les mains de Yuki tenaient fermement son col et que leur visage était on ne peut plus proche. Il se concentra sur la cigarette qui brulait sur le chemin._

_« S-il-te-plait… S'il te plait, arrête. Je ne peux plus Kyo. Si tu me détestes, déteste-moi. » dit Yuki, d'une voix à déchirer le cœur. « Mais ne me fais pas ça. »_

_Il le tenait fermement._

_Kyo avala avec difficulté et finit par regarder les yeux clos de Yuki. « C'est toi qui m'as dit toutes ces sonneries. »_

_« Et alors ? Cela ne devrait rien changer pour toi. »_

_« Ouais, et bien, ça change quelque chose. » répliqua Kyo._

_« … Mais pas comme je voudrais. »_

_« Yuki… » Yuki le lâcha et partit._

_« Laisse-moi tranquille. »_

Cela faisait deux semaines que Machi et lui sortaient ensemble. Elle commença à remarquer à quel point Yuki était distrait. Il souriait, la regardait dans les yeux quand elle parlait, et montrait même une certaine maturité et un certain intérêt à ce qu'elle disait, mais parfois, il avait le regard totalement vide.

Son esprit était ailleurs. Et Machi réalisa vite que sa santé aussi.

Ils étaient ensemble, à regarder un film dont elle avait oublié l'histoire, car elle s'était assoupie. Elle s'est réveillée en entendant du bruit dans la salle de bain. Yuki était en train de vomir dans sa salle de bain, qui n'était pas des plus propres, comme le reste de son appartement d'ailleurs, et Machi espérait que Yuki n'était pas trop dégouté à cause de cela.

Elle voulait dire quelque chose. Elle voulait toujours dire quelque chose. Parce que Yuki lui rappelait une version amélioré d'elle-même. Elle voulait lui faire dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

Mais Kakeru lui avait dit de ne rien faire. Il l'avait supplié de tenir le coup durant les premiers mois, que ce ne serait pas facile, mais qu'elle serait heureuse parce que Yuki l'appréciait vraiment.

Mais elle doutait que ce soit de la bonne façon. Le manque de contact physique le lui faisait croire en tout cas.

Ce n'est que quand ce garçon, celui aux cheveux roux, toujours en colère, l'approcha qu'elle commença à comprendre.

Elle attendait Yuki à l'entrée de l'école, dans le froid qu'elle appréciait. Elle regardait son souffle disparaitre dans le vent hivernal. Elle était si concentrée qu'elle ne remarqua pas que quelqu'un était à côté d'elle.

« Hey. » Elle se retourna soudainement vers la personne qui venait de lui parler. « Oh, désolé. Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer. » dit le garçon d'un air désolé, bien qu'il avait toujours une mine renfrognée.

« Non, c'est moi qui suis désolée. » répondit Machi en se détendant. « Je peux t'aider ? »

Il la regarda dans les yeux et lui lança un drôle de regard, avec les sourcils froncés et un petit air incrédule. « Ouais, euh… Non-laisse tombé. » Il commença à s'éloigner quand soudain il sentit une main le retenir. Il se retourna et la regarda.

Tu… tu es le cousin de Yuki c'est ça ? » Il acquiesça.

« En quelques sortes. » répondit-il. Elle mit ses mains dans son manteau. Il soupira. « Bon, je voulais juste savoir comment il allait, c'est tout. » Son ton était sec et inamical, mais Machi préférait ça. Inamical.

« Il va bien. » Elle était presque sûre que c'était un mensonge. « Pourquoi, il devrait aller mal ? »

« Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. » Il était sur la défensive en plus. « Pourquoi tu dis ça bon sang ? »

« C'est juste que… il semblait toujours tellement seul avant. » Elle rit. « Pas vraiment princier en fait. »

Elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il s'était éloigné de plus en plus. Quand elle eut fini de parler, il était déjà à plusieurs mètres. Elle courut pour le rattraper.

« Attends ! »

« Qui es-tu pour dire une chose pareille ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'il était seul ? » lui répliqua méchamment le garçon, sa voix s'élevant de plus en plus. « Tu ne sais rien de lui, absolument rien ! Et toi tu fais des présomptions comme ça ! »

« Je ne voulais pas dire que… »

« Machi ! » dit Yuki, d'un air joyeux alors qu'il commençait à s'éloigner de l'entrée de l'école. Machi le garçon roux avant de se retourner vers son prétendu petit-ami. Elle n'entendait presque pas les bruits de pas de cette étrange personne dans la neige. Yuki était à présent à ses côtés avec un grand sourire, mais de nouveau, pas trop près. « Est-ce que c'était Kyo ? »

« Umm, ouais. Il voulait juste dire bonjour. »

« Cela ne lui ressemble pas. » Il rit, mais son rire semblait vide. Machi ne savait pas ce que cachait ce rire.

Yuki était bien. Peut-être pas totalement heureux, peut-être pas amoureux, peut-être pas vraiment satisfait, mais il était bien. Même si la malédiction coulait toujours dans ses veines, il était heureux d'avoir ces instants de paix.

Et c'est ce que lui donnait Machi. Un peu de paix.

Bien sûr, la malédiction l'empêchait de faire plus qu'un léger baiser sur la bouche et de pouvoir se tenir la main, mais ce n'était rien. Elle devenait importante pour lui, et c'était agréable. Il avait cru un moment que plus personne ne pourrait prendre de place dans son cœur, et il était heureux d'avoir eu tort.

Et Machi était de bonne compagnie. Une merveilleuse compagnie. Elle était drôle, facilement embarrassée, et vraiment charmante.

Après un mois, elle parvenait à évacuer le trop-plein d'émotion qu'il avait accumulé. Elles ne le dépassaient plus. Elles ne faisaient que… passer. C'est comme si elle nettoyait le trop-plein avec sa simplicité. Elle ne savait rien de lui. Elle ne pouvait pas lui lancer des regards pleins de pitié, choses qu'il recevait de toutes les personnes qu'il connaissait. Elle était comme un nouveau départ, un nouvel air, quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas foiré.

Et après un moment, il réussit à se convaincre qu'il pourrait apprendre à l'aimer. Et c'était mieux que rien.

Mais cela faisait toujours mal.

Kyo faisait toujours mal.

Encore plus maintenant qu'il savait que Kyo ne le détestait pas, mais qu'il ne pouvait pas l'aimer. Lui ne pouvait pas aimer Machi pour l'instant, et même si un jour, il y parvenait, il était sûr qu'il serait toujours amoureux de ce merveilleux et détestable garçon.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il savait que son esprit tordu et torturé m'aimerait toujours. Vraiment. Et cela faisait vraiment mal. Il y avait des nuits, après de magnifiques soirées en compagnie de sa charmante petite amie où il arrivait à peine à rentrer chez lui.

Ses genoux devenaient faibles. Son estomac tournait. Ses mains tremblaient. Et il avait le tournis, si fort qu'il ne parvenait même pas à ingurgiter le tabac qui habituellement le calmait. Toutes les parties de son corps, tout son être criait à l'intérieur de lui.

_Arrête de l'aimer._

_Éloigne-toi de lui._ _  
_Déteste-le !_ _

Mais Yuki savait qu'il était très mauvais pour abandonner quelque chose. Du coup, il vomissait son repas dans la neige, qui était auparavant d'un blanc immaculé. Ses genoux étaient trempés et ses mains s'accrochaient le mieux possible à l'arbre contre lequel il s'était appuyé. Cela faisait mal. Son corps entier souffrait de cet amour.

L'amour n'était pas censé être si difficile.

Mais Yuki ne savait pas abandonner, même s'il le voulait plus que tout.

Et il savait que Machi s'inquiétait pour lui quand la nuit, i les levait du futon après une de longues heures sans dormir, et que ses pensées étaient devenues trop lourdes pour lui, et qu'il se levait pour aller à la toilette, afin de purger son corps de ce trop-plein d'émotion.

Cela ne marche jamais.

Yuki a appris à vivre avec.

Même si, la première fois qu'il entendit Machi pleurer, c'est quand elle dut appeler une ambulance pour lui.

C'était trop pour son système. Cet amour non naturel était malsain. Mais Yuki refusait de se laisser abattre.

Alors, quand Hatori vint le sortir de l'hôpital, il lui fit promettre de ne rien dire à personne concernant son admission à l'hôpital.

Mais il commençait à aller mieux. Machi l'aidait. Et elle ne posait pas de questions, une chose qu'il adorait chez elle. Et il guérissait lentement. Recouvrant cet amour qui le détruisait.

Il était bien maintenant.

Machi faisait tout pour cela, avec ses bizarreries, sa chambre en désordre, et son absence de questions.

Après un mois, il était bien. Pas heureux, pas satisfait, mais bien.

Kyo était amoureux.

Oh, oui, il était amoureux. Et donc, il était frustré, misérable, rempli de haine, et de dégout, émotions qui lui donnait l'envie de frapper tout ce qui se trouvait près de lui, parfois même Tohru. Et après ça, il se sentait encore plus mal et il se noie dans le travail scolaire.

Son manque de vie amoureuse faisait des merveilles sur ses points.

Mais il était amoureux, il a fallu que l'homme à qui il n'arrêtait pas de penser tombe amoureux pour qu'il s'en rende compte. Il y avait des jours et nuits où il avait envie de crier, jurer jusqu'à ce que ses poumons soient vides et qu'il soit complètement aphone.

Yuki l'a aimé. Il lui avait dit. Il lui avait tout dit. Lui avait avoué tant de choses, et Kyo avait tout rejeté parce que… parce que…

Bon, il ne l'avait pas vraiment rejeté. Mais Yuki l'avait pris comme ça.

Peut-être qu'il avait exagéré. Il avait crié et hurlé, mais Yuki ne savait-il pas que c'était normal pour lui de réagir ainsi ? C'était comme ça qu'il était. Mais Yuki s'était préparé à cette colère. Et c'est ce qui avait tout gâché.

Kyo avait juste besoin de temps, mais il ne savait pas comment le demander.

Il avait besoin de penser à tout ça, faire le point sur cette situation complètement ridicule que Yuki lui avait lancée à la figure, avec tous les cris qui allait avec, il y a cinq mois.

Mais Yuki ne lui avait pas laissé de temps. Il avait répondu pour lui. C'est sûr qu'il n'avait rien fait lui. Mais il ne savait pas quoi dire. Et puis, un mois a passé et Yuki ne dormait plus sous le même toit que lui. Il ne mangeait plus à la même table. Ne le regardait plus dans les yeux quand ils étaient ensemble en classe, ce qui était une pure torture pour lui.

Et Kyo avait eu le temps de réfléchir, mais il était toujours confus. Et après un moment, il en était venu à la conclusion qu'il ne le détestait pas.

C'est le mieux qu'il peut faire sous ces conditions.

Ce n'était pas assez bien pour Yuki, parce que cela lui faisait mal. Kyo pouvait le faire clairement.

Mais est-ce qu'il devait vraiment… Est-ce qu'il devait vraiment sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre ?

Lui qui avait toujours rejeté tout le monde ?

Qui ne montrait aucun intérêt pour les gens de l'école, qui pourtant se jetait à ses pieds.

Et maintenant, il avait une copine ?

Une copine ?!

Après toutes ces merveilleuses choses tragiques qu'il lui avait dit.

_« Je t'aime ! »_

_« J'ai besoin de toi ! »_

_« JE ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à toi depuis 12 ans, quand tu m'as dit d'aller me tuer. »_

_« Je n'ai jamais été aussi amoureux de ma vie ! »_

_« Mon corps entier me dit de te haïr, mais je ne peux pas… je ne peux vraiment pas… »_

« Merde. » marmonna Kyo.

Il se demandait si Yuki était heureux. Il se demandait s'il gâtait cette fille, qui n'avait même pas leur âge. Lui parlait plein d'entrain, oubliant tout ce qu'il avait un jour ressenti pour lui.

Il se demandait ce que cela faisait d'embrasser Yuki. De le sentir. D'être caressé. D'être touché. C'était des choses qu'il ne connaissait pas. Être consoler, cajoler. Il se demandait ce que cela ferait de haleter, gémir le nom de Yuki.

Kyo se sentit frissonné à cette idée, et un sentiment étrange lui tenaillé le ventre, comme du dégout et de la haine. Mais il mit ces sentiments de côté. Il s'attendait à ressentir de la haine. Ils étaient nés pour se haïr.

Alors, comment avait-il pu tomber amoureux ?

Il voulait détruire ce bonheur qu'il avait avec cette inconnue, car cela ferait du mal à Yuki, et ça, c'était une chose normale entre eux. Se faire mal.

Il se sentait monstrueux.

« Kyo ? » Cette voix était si calme et aimante, il ne l'entendit presque pas. « Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

« Shishou… Est-ce que je peux rester quelque temps ? » Il ne voulait pas pleurer. IL refusait de verser la moindre larme. « J'ai juste… J'ai besoin de rester ici un petit peu. S'il te plait. »

Kyo refoula un sanglot et Kazuma le serra contre lui.

Pourquoi est-ce que cela devait être lui ?

« Voici le numéro de mes grands-parents si tu as besoin de quoique se soit quand je serai partit. Mon GSM ne fonctionne pas là-bas. » Yuki rit alors qu'elle posait le papier avec le numéro dessus.

« Je ne suis pas complètement dépendant, tu sais. Je sais me débrouiller tout seul. » Il lui donna un grand sourire, mais elle continua à la regarder le plus sérieusement du monde.

« Si tu as besoin de parler. » Yuki toussa, afin de masquer sa gêne. « Vas-y, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. C'est seulement pour une semaine. Tu y vas pour soutenir ta grand-mère, pas pour t'inquiéter pour ton stupide petit-ami. »

Elle sourit. « Tu es bête. »

« Ouch. » Il rit avant de prendre son menton entre ses doigts et de lui donner un baiser.

On était en mars, et il faisait toujours froid, les arbres n'osaient pas encore se couvrir dans leur magnifique manteau de couleur. Mais l'hiver était fini, même si cela ne se sentait pas. Le pire était passé. C'était ce qu'il ressentait. Yuki avait compté les jours, et il avait fêté le fait qu'il était capable de garder son repas depuis maintenant deux semaines.

Machi était gentille. Il aimait ça. C'était réconfortant. Alors, il la salua gentiment quand elle descendit les escaliers pour se diriger vers le métro. Il garda son sourire alors qu'il retournait à la maison, se disant que cela lui ferait du bien de gouter à nouveau à la cuisine de Tohru pendant toute une semaine. Cela le changerait des plats tout prêts que lui et Machi se faisaient. (Lui et Machi n'étaient vraiment pas doués pour la cuisine.)

Il laissa son esprit vagabonder jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive au chemin qui amenait à la maison.

C'est là qu'il aperçut une tête couverte de cheveux roux.

Son premier réflexe était de courir dans l'autre sens.

Mais il avait besoin de se prouver que c'était fini, qu'il allait bien. Il avait besoin de se prouver qu'il pouvait l'aimer et être parfaitement normal en société. Il avait besoin de prouver que tout allait bien.

« Kyo. » dit-il aussi nonchalamment que possible. Il s'arrêta et se retourna vers Yuki, ses mains dans les poches, ses manches ne laissaient apparaitre qu'un léger carré de peaux parfaitement bronzé.

« Salut. » C'était court et le ton était assez tendu, mais c'était la conversation la plus longue qu'ils aient eue depuis des mois.

Ils marchaient tous les deux silencieusement, essayant de se remémorer comment respirer. Et Yuki fit de son mieux pour essayer de démarrer une conversation.

« Je ne t'ai pas vu beaucoup ces derniers temps. » Kyo lui répondit en haussant les épaules.

« J'étais occupé. »

Yuki acquiesça, comme s'il comprenait, mais il ne comprenait rien et il voulait comprendre. Il voulait lui demander comment il allait, ce qu'il faisait de ces journées. Il soupira.

« Shigure m'a dit que tu allais souvent au dojo pour l'instant. »

« Umm, ouais. »

« Je suis sûr que Shi-san doit être très heureux. »

« Euh, je suppose. » marmonna Kyo et ils continuèrent leur chemin. Cela devenait de plus en plus dur de respirer. Mais Yuki continua, oubliant à quel point cela lui avait manqué d'être à ces côtés, à quel point, sa présence lui était nécessaire.

Cela lui faisait mal, mais cela lui avait manqué.

Il y avait une véritable bataille à l'intérieur de lui, une guerre, et Yuki avait oublié à quel point il aimait cette bataille. Kyo état la chose la plus malsaine qui ne lui était jamais arrivée.

« Tu as reçu l'horaire de tes examens d'entrée ? »

« Ouais, bon, on peut arrêter toutes ces merdes. »

« Quoi ? »

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? C'est toi qui pars du jour au lendemain, pendant six mois, et tout à coup, tu reviens et tu me parles comment si rien ne s'était passé ! » Yuki regardait Kyo d'un air incrédule, mais au fond, il était réjoui par cette réaction.

Oui, ça, c'était bien.

Cela lui avait manqué de se battre comme ça.

« De quoi est-ce que tu me parles ? » répliqua Yuki. « Bien sûr que cela s'est passé, mais je ne peux pas aller de l'avant, c'est ça ? »

« Non, ce n'est pas ça ! Mais bon sang, tu pourrais te décider Yuki ! »

« Cela n'a aucun sens ! Tu dis que tu ne me détestes pas, que tu ne m'aimes pas, et maintenant, on ne peut même plus parler ? »

« PAS POUR SE DIRE DES CONNERIES ! »

« ALORS ! DE QUOI TU VEUX QUE JE TE PARLE, STUPIDE CHAT ? »

Tous les deux avaient leurs poings serrés et ils se regardaient droit dans les yeux. Ils avaient tous les deux cette étrange impression que quelque chose se passait à l'instant, que quelque chose changeait.

« Je ne… je ne veux pas que tu dises quoique se soit. Je veux juste que tu arrêtes de foutre ma vie en l'air. » répondit honnêtement Kyo, gardant son regard planter dans celui de Yuki.

« … Ce n'était pas mon intention. Je te le promets c'est la dernière chose que je voulais. » Et il détourna le regard. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais cela suffisait à le rendre mal à l'aise. Kyo frotta le coin de sa bouche et Yuki fut hypnotisé par ses lèvres. Elles avaient l'air si douces. IL avait vraiment envie de les toucher une fois, même si ce n'était pas avec les siennes, mais simplement du bout du doigt.

« Je le sais bien. » affirma Kyo, ce qui fit sortir Yuki de sa transe. Il regarda attentivement Kyo, en s'avançant sans en avoir conscience. « Mais tu l'as fait. »

« Je n'ai rien fait à part te dire que je t'aimais. »

« … Aimais ? » demanda Kyo, d'une voix un peu rauque et Yuki ne savait pas si c'était de l'espoir dans sa voix ou autre chose. Mais ce fut suffisant pour le faire s'arrêter. Il angoissait. Il prit une large inspiration avant de continuer.

« Aime. Je t'aime. »

Kyo frotta sa nuque, en pleine agitation, et se recula avant de se retourner à nouveau vers Yuki et de le pointer du doigt. « Tu sais ce qui m'énerve vraiment ? »

« Dis-moi. » lui dit Yuki, sur un ton de challenge.

« Tu passes des mois à flirter avec moi. Tu me dis toutes ces… toutes ces choses et tu m'embrouilles ! Et après tu me dis toutes ces conneries et quand je te dis que je ne déteste pas, tu flippes totalement ! Tu as pratiquement déménagé, me laissant seul avec Tohru qui était super inquiète pour toi. TU FINIS DANS UN PUTAIN D'HÔPITAL… »

« Comment tu sais ça ? »

« ET APRES ET SORS AVEC UNE FILLE COMME SI RIEN NE S'ÉTAIT JAMAIS PASSER ! » Kyo le pinça fort et, par réflexe, Yuki repoussa sa main et la serra assez fort que pour lui faire mal. Kyo ne grimaça même pas.

« Comment est-ce que tu sais ça ? » demanda à nouveau Yuki, d'un ton grave.

« JE LE SAIS, C'EST TOUT. LA N'EST PAS LA QUESTION. »

« POURQUOI EST-CE QUE ÇA T'INTÉRESSE TOUT À COUP ? »

« PARCE QUE. »

« TU NE DEVRAIS PAS. »

« BIEN SÛR QUE SI ! »

« POURQUOI ? »

« PARCE QUE TU M'AS DIT QUE TU M'AIMAIS ! »

Et ce n'était pas une confession, mais c'est la chose la plus proche que Yuki aurait de lui, et il n'avait rien à perdre pour l'instant. Et là, Kyo lui criait dessus, parce qu'il s'inquiétait.

_Peut-être que…_

Il posa violemment ses lèvres contre celle de Kyo, le forçant à se rapprocher en le tirant. Et Kyo répondit immédiatement. Yuki pouvait à peine supporter la situation, mais il refusa de se reculer, prenant tout ce qu'il pouvait, en mettant sa main dans ses cheveux afin de le rapprocher encore un peu plus de lui.

Kyo se laissa faire et bientôt il se retrouva entre un arbre et Yuki, autorisant ce dernier à le couvrir de se désir qu'il avait si longtemps réprimé, si longtemps que cela lui fît presque mal de le laisser s'échapper, alors il attrapa Kyo encore plus fort, gémit un peu quand il sentit les mains de Kyo dans ses cheveux pour le rapprocher. Sa langue envahit celle de Kyo sans son consentement, ni même indication, mais Kyo n'en avait que faire.

Sa bouche était si chaude et il l'explora librement, le poussant encore un peu plus contre l'arbre, son esprit allant à du mille à l'heure. Il était heureux, abasourdi, amoureux, toutes ces émotions, c'étaient trop pour lui.

Ils interrompirent leur baiser et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Yuki se souvint comment respirer, mais c'était uniquement parce qu'il respirait le même air que Kyo, directement de cette bouche qu'il venait de faire sienne. Les yeux fermés, son front contre celui de Kyo, il commença à donner régulièrement de petit baiser sur sa bouche ou juste aux coins de cette dernière.

Ses mains ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher d'explorer ses cheveux, son torse, ses bras. Il voulait tout, mais il devait arrêter, parce que c'était trop beau pour être vrai.

« Pourquoi… Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as laissé faire ça. » demanda Yuki, toujours en peu essoufflé, en voulant plus.

« Est-ce que c'est important ? » demanda Kyo, sa voix toujours aussi rauque, toujours aussi proche de Yuki.

Le garçon aux cheveux d'argent se pencha en réponse, ses lèvres trouvant une nouvelle fois celle de Kyo dans un baiser beaucoup plus lent, mais toujours aussi passionné, et il passa ses bras derrière sa nuque alors qu'il envahissait à nouveau sa bouche, profitant de cet instant avant que cela ne soit fini.

Il se recula.

« Pour moi, c'est important. » dit-il doucement. « C'est la chose la plus importante. » Kyo resta quelque instant silencieux, et Yuki savait qu'il essayait de trouver les mots pour exprimer sa pensée. Visiblement il n'y parvenait pas, alors, Kyo embrassa à nouveau Yuki, encore et encore.

« Parce que… » Il prit une grande inspiration. « Parce que tu as complètement chamboulé ma vie. »

« Kyo… » Yuki se pencha, son front maintenant contre l'arbre afin de pouvoir murmure à l'oreille de Kyo. « C'est la plus belle chose que tu ne m'ais jamais dite. »

Le chat rit en entendant cela et Yuki ne put s'empêcher de sourire en retour.

Et pour il ne savait quelle raison, c'était bien mieux qu'un je t'aime, ou un j'ai besoin de toi, ou toutes ces paroles mielleuses que se disait les gens.

Et c'est aussi pour cela qu'il était tombé amoureux de Kyo.

Il était au-dessus des mots.

« Bon sang. » dit Kakeru avec horreur. « Je vais vraiment te détester à ce point ? »

« Et bien, ça dépend si dix sacs de nourriture suffisent à me faire pardonner ou pas. » dit Yuki en grimaçant légèrement, tout en lui tendant les sacs de courses.

« Oh, non, ne me dis pas qu'il y a de la viande ! »

« Pour Maki. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, tu as tué ma mère ? » demanda Kakeru en regardant encore les sacs de nourriture, tout en faisant signe à Yuki de rentrer. Yuki s'assit sur le comptoir de la cuisine et regarda son ami ranger soigneusement toutes les provisions.

« Tu es étonnement ordonné. »

« Bon, je t'écoute, même si je n'ai aucune envie d'entendre ce que tu vas me dire. » Kakeru ferma les tiroirs avant de se pencher vers le comptoir opposé à celui de l'argenter. « Bon, alors, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Yuki prit une grande inspiration. « Je suis toujours amoureux de Kyo. » Kakeru acquiesça. « Et l'autre nuit, j'ai découvert que peut-être… c'était réciproque. » La voix de Yuki était de plus en plus faible et il détournant son regard de son ami, qui le regardait avec insistance.

« Comment tu le sais ? »

« On s'est embrassé. »

« D'accord, je vois. C'est une visite 'j'ai trompé ta sœur'. »

« J'aurais préféré que tu e lui donnes pas de nom. » dit Yuki en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains. Kakeru soupira et s'assit à côté de son ami.

« Je suppose que je ne peux pas être fâché contre toi. » dit-il avec un sourire. « Je savais plus ou moins que ça allait arriver. »

« Oui, et d'ailleurs, pourquoi est-ce que tu mas casé avec ta sœur si tu savais que j'étais amoureux d'un autre ? »

« Houla, monsieur trompeur, ne rejetez pas la faute sur moi ! » Yuki sourit légèrement, tout comme Kakeru. « Bon, à part pour Machi, je suis heureux pour toi. Enfin, tu es heureux maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? »

Yuki ne put s'empêcher de sourire. « Absolument pas. Mais c'est ce dont j'ai besoin pour l'instant. » Son cœur rata un battement juste en pensant au garçon aux cheveux de feu.

« Tu es un drôle de gars Yun. »

« On me l'a déjà dit. » Il rit et Kakeru lui donna une tape dans le dos. « Merci pour ta compréhension. »

« Hey, ce n'est pas avec moi que tu romps. » Kakeru lui donna une petite tape sur le front. « En parlant de ça. »

Quelques instants après, Yuki se retrouva par terre, un bleu se formant rapidement sur son œil droit, à cause du coup que venait de lui donner Kakeru.

« BORDEL, POURQUOI TU AS FAIT ÇA ? »

« Ça, c'est pour avoir trompé ma sœur. » répondit triomphalement Kakeru. « Maintenant, lève-toi, connard, on va se faire une soirée télé avec toute la nourriture que tu as apporté. »

Yuki ne protesta pas, il savait qu'il le méritait.

Sauf peut-être la soirée télé.

Yuki aimait Machi, vraiment, mais il n'était pas amoureux d'elle. Elle l'avait aidé plus que quiconque avec sa présence discrète, et le fait qu'elle soit totalement étrangère aux Sohmas.

Un bol d'air frais.

Du coup, il pleura presque de soulagement quand elle lui dit qu'elle comprenait.

Ça devait être dans les gênes de leur famille d'être aussi compréhensible. Elle avait pleuré et lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait, et ça avait brisé le cœur de Yuki. Mais ensuite elle avait souri et l'avait embrassé sur la joue, ce qui le rassura, lui prouvant qu'elle irait bien, parce que son sourire était naturel.

Il lui fit promettre qu'elle irait bien, et en retour, elle lui fit promettre de rester en contact et de déjeuner avec elle et Kakeru régulièrement.

Yuki la quitta, un peu déboussolé et confus.

Il se demandait comment c'était possible d'être amoureux de quelqu'un et de toujours le vouloir dans votre vie, alors que vous n'étiez pas ensemble.

Et Yuki commençait à se dire que leur vie à lui et à Kyo allait vraiment être totalement chamboulée. Il était vraiment extatique à cette idée.

« Où étais-tu ? » demanda Kyo quand Yuki rentra par la porte, parce que bon, il avait déjà disparu pendant deux mois, revenait avec une petite-amie, embrassait Kyo, et puis repartait, tout ça pour revenir avec un œil au bord noir. Yuki lui sourit et l'embrassa d'un baiser qui les fit fondre tout les deux, juste devant l'entrée de la maison. Ses mains trouvèrent leur chemin dans les cheveux du roux, ses cheveux qu'il rêvait de toucher depuis des années.

« Pourquoi ? Je t'ai manqué ? » demanda-t-il tout contre ses lèvres, avant que Kyo ne le repousse.

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, connard. »

« Si bruyant dès le matin. » dit Yuki d'une voix enjouée, tout en entrant dans la salle à manger.

« C'est ça que je devrai supporter ? »

Yuki se retourna pour le regarder dans les yeux, portant sa main aux lèvres de Kyo. « Seulement si tu en as envie. »

Kyo grogna et le poussa légèrement.

« Je ne t'aurais pas laissé m'embrasser si ce n'était pas le cas. »

C'était tellement mieux qu'un je t'aime.

%MCEPASTEBIN%


End file.
